Description of the Prior Art
At present it is customary to use various types of razors for shaving, such as electric razors, safety razors, straight razors and various safety razors afforded with sophisticated safety provisions. As a general rule, means for directing light on the areas to be shaved or which have been shaved are not the custom.
There are razors with provisions for lighting the shaving area that are now known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,900,965 (Weiss) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,131,286 (Schneiderman) illustrate such devices. However, the presently known razors provided with light means are bulky, cumbersome objects which lack light directivity and which require considerable sealing provisions to avoid electrical short circuits due to water contact in the circuit.